


slutgarden

by signifying_nothing



Category: Boys Republic (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, inappropriate use of the word hyung, just very inappropriate okay this ran away from me i have no idea what happened, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look, minsu was just supposed to be emulating marilyn manson for this cover band and he does NOT deserve the torture of seeing park sungjoon in tight skinnies and black eyeliner, okay? okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slutgarden

**Author's Note:**

> hello boys republic fans on AO3 my name is meghan and i'm going to hell

Minsu leaned back into his chair, clove cigarette between his lips as he looked over the lyric sheets one more time. It wasn't that he didn't know the words (he did) and it wasn't that he was nervous (he wasn't) but the only other thing to look at in the room was his housemate and frankly no one needed to be caught staring at Park Sungjoon. His ego was big enough as it was.

 _Asshole,_ Minsu thought fondly to himself, tapping his cigarette on his ashtray and going back to the front sheet of the packet. When he'd agreed to do this, when he'd agreed to play Marilyn Fucking Manson as part of a cover band for some kind of rock festival at their college, he'd had no idea about just how much time it meant he was spending with Sungjoon. They were housemates already, but their courses of study kept them well out of one another's paths. Minsu was a junior in premed, but he was looking to move forward in marine biology and herpetology; Sungjoon was studying Korean and business, in that, “scary smart rich kid who is a bit savage for this life” kind of way. Then again, Sungjoon wore tailored shirts and silk ties with fancy knots and Italian leather shoes. He was kind of scary.

However, Minsu got to see him first thing in the morning, when he was stumbling out of his room and groping for the coffee machine. Got to see him when he was on the phone speaking broken Korean with his mom (because of course he was a mama's boy after ten years of being denied the ability to see her) and when he was drunk, laughing and pulling out his bass to show Minsu _I can do shit other than fucking business, you know._

Now that he and Sungjoon were doing this project together, Minsu had been spending a lot more time than usual with him and it was getting to be a bit fucking ridiculous. Sure, he'd seen Sungjoon coming out of the shower, seen him walking around in his boxers and basketball jerseys that covered nearly nothing, but there was something _particularly_ offensive about Sungjoon wearing dark jeans and big boots, layers of black cloth and _god_ that _eyeliner._ There had always been sexual tension strung between the two of them—one gay man and one bisexual man who were both devastatingly good looking (in Minsu's opinion) living in one apartment were sure to have their moments, but it was hard not to seriously entertain the thought of hooking up or building a relationship when Sungjoon looked like _that._

“Are you ready to go?” Sungjoon asked, and Minsu snapped his head up from where he'd been staring off into space thinking of god knew what. Definitely not Sungjoon's black and burgundy eyeliner. Nope. Mm-mm. Definitely not his black fingernails either, or his dark, slicked-back hair.

God damn it he did _not_ want to have an erection when he got up out of this fucking chair.

“Are you nervous? You look nervous,” Sungjoon smiled and Minsu tried to smile back but it was awkward because shit, shit he had a boner and he couldn't get up without it showing through these fucking black leather pants and he _really_ didn't need Sungjoon to see that.

“Nah,” he replied, tipping his head back. “It's not like I don't know the words or how to sing them or anything. What about you,” he tipped his head forward. “You're ready? Bass tuned?”

“I was born ready,” Sungjoon replied, and Minsu rolled his eyes.

“Well some of us have to take a piss, so I'll meet you at the car.”

  
“Just make sure to fucking wash your hands, you cretin.”

Sungjoon was waving Minsu off as he headed into the kitchen. Minsu took his chance and nearly ran for the bathroom, pressing a hand against his groin and muffling his groan by biting into his lips. Shit. _Shit._ Why did Sungjoon have to be so good looking? And why did he have to be abso-fucking-lutely Minsu's _type_ when he wore eyeliner and boots. It wasn't fair.

Minsu unzipped the leather, slipped his hand down the inside of his (fucking skimpy, holy shit, but he couldn't have a _fucking pantyline_ in leather pants, god damnit) underwear and pressed up against his palm, holding his back against the door, forcing himself to be still as he pressed the back of his other hand against his mouth.

It took him less time to get off than it would have to wrangle himself free of his clothes and he wiped off, lips pink and cheeks flushed as he washed his hands and zipped himself back up. With one last glance in the mirror—he looked amazing, too, with his single white contact and his own dark eyeliner—he left the bathroom and then the house, waving off Sungjoon's complaints that he'd taken forever.

“We're gonna be late!”

  
“We're supposed to be rock stars, asshole. They're always late.”

~

As it turned out, they weren't late because, surprise, everyone else was running late. Minsu was, honestly, just dying to get this over with so he could go home and never think about Sungjoon in eyeliner ever again.

“Neither of you don't look messy enough,” Suwoong pointed out, rapping his drumsticks over his knees. “Go make out or something, fuck up your lipstick.”

“After all that time you made me spend making sure it was perfect?” Minsu cocked an eyebrow and Suwoong shrugged.

“I think you're just embarrassed,” Wonjun replied, and Minsu shot him a poisonous look. Wonjun knew that Minsu preferred men, and _liked_ Sungjoon and here he was trying to fucking out him or something? Oh fuck _that._

“I think you just want me to make out with you.”  
“Everyone knows it was Marilyn and Twiggy fucking around,” Wonjun replied, and Minsu felt his face get warm under the layers of makeup he was wearing.

“I think you sick fucks just want to watch us kiss,” Sungjoon quipped, a grin stretched across his face where he was sitting, messing with his bass. “But I don't do anything for free.”

“So fucking stingy,” Suwoong accused. “Are you sure you're not going to college to be a lawyer?”

“I'll pay you twenty dollars to take him into the bathroom and fuck up his makeup. Won't even ask how you did it,” Wonjun was grinning and Minsu had never hated him more than he did at that precise moment.

“What the _fu—_ ”

“For how long?”

“Lets play seven minutes in heaven~” Suwoong chirped decidedly _not_ helpfully, and Sungjoon considered it for a moment. Minsu wanted to melt into the fucking floor and disappear.

“Deal,” Sungjoon said, and Minsu squeaked as he was pulled along towards the bathroom where Dabin was finishing up his hair. “Come on, princess, get the fuck out, I've got money to earn.”

“What?”

Dabin stepped out of the bathroom looking uncomfortably similar to Tim Skold and when his eyes caught the way Sungjoon was holding on to Minsu's wrist he cocked his eyebrow but said nothing, slipping out with a wave of one hand. “Don't make a fucking mess.”

“Just his face, Sungjoon!” Suwoong called, and the door closed, locked, and Minsu found himself pinned against it, eyes very, very wide and body very, very tense. Sungjoon, on the other hand, was the picture of casual, as he looked up at Minsu and smirked, fucking _smirked,_ with that dark red paint on his fucking lips.

“I think you look fine,” he said, shrugging. “But whatever. Do you want to? Fuck up your makeup, I mean.” Sungjoon was standing so close to Minsu, almost chest to chest and he was having trouble thinking clearly around the fact that Sungjoon's legs were straddling one of his own. “I guess I could just use my thumb, but I think you'd like it better this way, huh?”

Minsu made a decidedly unattractive sound when Sungjoon pushed him back into the door and his thigh slid up and and his hands pinned Minsu's wrists against the wood. Oh god, he was hard again. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit._

“I,” he started, trying to find something to say that wasn't apologizing for being gay or for being interested in him and being sorry for that, or something equally stupid. “I, um.”

“Minsu, I know you're in premed and everything, but you're a bit fucking stupid, so let me make this simple for you.” Sungjoon put one hand on Minsu's waist and pulled him forward and down so Minsu's shoulders were on the door, his groin was pressed against Sungjoon's hip, and his lips were dangerously close to Minsu's lips. “If I didn't want to bring you in here to fuck you up, I wouldn't have. Twenty bucks is just a bonus.”

Then they were kissing, they were kissing and Minsu _moaned,_ pushing his hips up and using his freed hands to rake his nails up Sungjoon's back. Oh god, they were kissing and Sungjoon was growling with the effort of dragging Minsu away from the door and pinning him to the floor instead, weight between his legs as Minsu arched up beneath him and tried to be quiet as they kissed, bit at one another's lips and bruised one another's sides.

“God,” Sungjoon hissed, reaching down to fight open the fly of his jeans, while Minsu struggled to do the same. “God, Minsu, shit—” When they were both finally wrangled out of their jeans Sungjoon grabbed Minsu by the hair and yanked his head back, his other hand rubbing along their cocks. All Minsu could really focus on was that Sungjoon's uncut tip was rubbing across the crown of his cock and the press of the metal teeth on the zip-fly digging into his skin with their awkward position, still clothed but rutting into one another while Sungjoon kept a hand fisted in his hair and their lips just barely touching.

“I am gonna fuck you later,” Sungjoon hissed, and all of Minsu's ability to think like a normal, functional human flew out the window. “I am gonna fuckin' throw you over the coffee table and I'm gonna fuck you _so hard_ you won't be walking to class for _days._ ”

“Shit,” Minsu hissed, spreading his thighs, jerking up into Sungjoon's grip. “Shit, fuck, Sungjoon—”

“You're not very subtle, you know that,” Sungjoon hissed, and his fingertips did something to the crown of Minsu's cock that had him gasping for air, eyes wide as their lips dragged across lipstick and makeup and made a red and black mess over Minsu's chin and cheek. “God, you aren't fucking subtle, always fuckin' staring when you think I'm not paying attention—I can hear you when you get off, you know that, I can fucking hear you, Minsu.” Sungjoon was biting into Minsu's lip as he made a choked out sound that might have been an embarrassed denial, had it managed to get past his teeth. But as it was the words just made Minsu jerk his hips harder. Sungjoon could hear him when he got himself off? Where, in the bathroom, in the bedroom?

“Love it when you say my name when you cum,” Sungjoon whispered, and Minsu jerked his hips up hard. In the bedroom, then. In the bedroom where Minsu had an embarrassingly competent setup for his favorite dildo so he could fuck himself hands-free, could suck his fingers and raise his hips completely off before moving all the way back down. “You do that on purpose? Whine loud enough so I can hear you when you cum around your fucking toys? They're not as good as my dick's gonna be, Minsu.”

“Sungjoon—”

“Want you so bad,” Sungjoon breathed, and Minsu's gut wound up tight. “God, wanted you when you walked into the apartment, wanted to make you cum screaming.”

“Sungjoon,” it might have been a sob.

“Cum for me, Minsu,” he said, biting into Minsu's lower lip. “Lemme see.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Minsu's thighs jerked open, his hips popped and the zipper was digging painfully into his groin but Sungjoon's hand was jerking up and down hard and fast and Minsu didn't have the mind to pull his shirt up but Sungjoon did, Sungjoon did and when Minsu came his back heaved up and Sungjoon's head went _down._

Minsu blew his load in Sungjoon's _mouth_ and fell back to the floor, tongue resting on his bottom lip. Sungjoon sucked and licked and pulled up, spit into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, jerking slow. He grabbed Minsu by the hair to sit him up just enough to see what he was doing and _ohfuck_. Minsu made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

“You want it?” Sungjoon asked, and Minsu nodded, because what the fuck else was he going to do? He'd only been fucking fantasizing about it for months, like hell he was going to say 'no' _now._ They were supposed to come in here to fuck up one another's makeup but here Sungjoon was, shifting to straddle his chest and jerking his dick with Minsu's cum as lube and shit, like Minsu was going to say no when Sungjoon growled and pushed his hips forward, pulled Minsu's head towards his belly and fucked into his mouth, grunting when he came, teeth bared.

Minsu swallowed.

Minsu swallowed and Sungjoon pulled him back, grinning down at him like some kind of teenager as he shifted to lay on top of him, to kiss him slow and hot. Minsu, unsure of what to do with his hands, put them on Sungjoon's back and moaned when Sungjoon made a low, dark sound that could only be approval.

“Come on you two!” came Suwoong's voice from outside the door. “Get your dicks out of each others mouths and get out here! We're on in fifteen and Wonjun still doesn't have his face on!”

“Fuck _off,_ ” Sungjoon snarled, and Minsu couldn't help but laugh as he got up anyway, having to lean heavily into the wall and counter as Sungjoon grabbed a washcloth to wet it, to wipe down their bellies. “Fucking assholes, Jesus Christ.”

“Come on,” Minsu said, getting back into his underwear and zipping up his fly. “Come on, lets go.”

“Jesus Christ you two,” Suwoong shouted. “What the fuck were you doing in there?”

“Fucking each other up, like you said,” Sungjoon replied, walking easily to the full-length mirror to check his clothes, touch gently at his face. His makeup was certainly a mess, Minsu thought with no small amount of satisfaction. “Though I think we overdid it.”

“I don't,” Wonjun quipped, and Dabin put his head in his hand, rolling his eyes.

~

It was really, really, _really_ fucking hard to get started. It was hard to sing when all Minsu could think about was getting Sungjoon's dick later. It was really fucking obnoxious and made _The Dope Show_ difficult. But, given that he was a die-hard Marilyn Manson fan Minsu did his best to persevere and emulated his idol to no small degree of success.

They started with  _Antichrist Superstar_  ended the set with _Mechanical Animals,_ with a few songs from _Holy Wood_ and _The Golden Age of Grotesque_  and a few scattered others _._ Minsu had forgotten the rush of performing, of being someone else up on stage and while he was supposed to be pretending to be Marilyn Manson he was just being himself instead and that was better. Minsu loved performing, always had, loved the lights in his eyes and the heat on his skin and the mic on his lips and the way his voice was starting to sear as he finished the last strains of _Rock is Dead,_ dropped the mic and staggered back into Sungjoon's bass, looking imperiously down at his audience and wow.

Wow, he really did love it.

Then they were being ushered offstage to the sound of more applause than Minsu had ever heard in his life and he wasn't sure how he was standing up, when his legs were made of fucking jell-o and his head was floating off into space.

“Shower,” Sungjoon was saying as he pulled Minsu back to the side room that was acting as their dressing room, and Minsu nodded, ignoring Suwoong's complaints as they tripped into the bathroom and started to tear at one another's clothes. Not even to get one another off, just to fucking _touch._

“Fucking incredible,” Sungjoon was hissing, biting into Minsu's neck while Minsu's nails raked down his back. “God, you're fucking incredible, that was so hot, holy fuck.”

“Uhnfuck,” Minsu slammed his head back into the tile of the shower, threw his weight forward to unzip his boots and gasped when Sungjoon ripped down his pants and tossed them to the floor along with his shirt and underwear. He had no idea how he'd gotten undressed so fast but Sungjoon was just as nude and Minsu shrieked when he was pushed into the tub and the shower doors closed and the water turned on, ice cold and spearing down into his side.

“Shit shit shit _Sungjoon_ s'fucking _cold—_ ”

“You're too hot, Kim Minsu!” Sungjoon laughed like some kind of hyena, even as he opened the door and stuck his arm out into the spray. The water got warm much faster than it did in their apartment. Minsu was still shivering when Sungjoon's hands smoothed down his side and across his belly. “Come on,” he said, pulling Minsu up to his feet. “Lets get cleaned up, huh? I think your girly screaming killed the mood.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Minsu hissed, squeezing his eye closed to save his contact. “That shit was freezing and you're a dick.”

“Mmmhm,” Sungjoon reminded and Minsu couldn't help but laugh.

Whoever said showering with someone you liked was romantic and sexually tense had no fucking idea what they were talking about, Minsu was pretty sure. Mostly it was just him and Sungjoon pinching one another and making jokes about dropping soap and okay, maybe it was a _little_ hot when Sungjoon grabbed him by the ass and squeezed and rubbed his fingers against certain places but Suwoong's noisy complaining at the door put a stop to any of their fun.

“Will you two quit _fucking_ and get the hell out of there so the rest of us can get cleaned up? Jesus!”

“Yeah yeah,” Minsu groaned, climbing out of the shower to grab at a towel, dry himself off and wrap it around his hips while Sungjoon did the same, gathering up their clothes. “Jesus, we weren't fucking, keep your panties on.” He opened the door and immediately regretted his choice of words. He groaned, covering his eyes.

“Ugh, Lee Suwoong, of all the fucking things I never wanted to see in my life your bare and pasty ass is like, third on the list.”

“Well if you fuckers had hurried up I wouldn't have gotten naked,” Suwoong replied, grabbing his towel and waltzing past Dabin and Wonjun, who were both... Completely unperturbed as they wiped off makeup and talked quietly about who knew what. “Get out the way, bitches, and if I step in any cum I'm gonna come to your apartment and kill you in your sleep.”

~

Minsu and Sungjoon made it back to the apartment before things got weird.

They'd been okay at the show, at the venue, because... Well, because that wasn't _home,_ but now they were home and Minsu was nervous and Sungjoon was too, because he wasn't saying anything, or speaking, or... And Minsu didn't know what to do. Felt foolish and stupid so he went to his bedroom and closed the door without saying anything at all, listened to the strains of his _marilyn manson_ playlist through his speakers and did nothing. Which made him feel even more stupid.

So he opened the door again and there was Sungjoon, with his hand up like he was going to knock, brow furrowed into something like a scowl that was really more... Of a pout, honestly.

“So,” Minsu said, swallowing. “We., uh. We kinda have to talk about this don't we.”

“Yeah,” Sungjoon nodded. “Yeah, we... We kinda do.”

“Do you actually listen to me masturbate,” Minsu blurted out with no thought process whatsoever and god, if he existed, would have been very kind to open the floor beneath him and just _let him die._

“You're loud,” Sungjoon said. “I don't listen on purpose!”

“I am _not_ loud,” Minu replied. “I'm _not._ ”

“Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but you are,” Sungjoon replied. “You're just as noisy about getting off as you are about everything else and honestly no one is surprised.”

“Jackass.”

“You're just embarrassed I caught you saying my name.”

“So fucking what,” Minsu said, defensive and scared. “You're hot, I'm not in love with you.”

“I never said you had to be for us to fuck, did I?”

“Do you want to fuck?”

“I'd have thought today made that obvious.”

“On the regular?”

“Maybe, if it's good?”

“Oh, it _will_ be good,” Minsu replied, and Sungjoon laughed.

“Prove it. Go get your ass ready for me so you can put your money where your mouth is.”

Minsu licked his lips and felt his heart squeeze a little but he ignored it in favor of taking the challenge as a blow to his ego. He threw the door open the rest of the way and went to his bed, pulling off his shirt on the way and flipping Sungjoon the middle finger when he wolf-whistled.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, squirming out of his jeans and underwear, getting up onto the bed and grabbing for his lube, a condom and his favorite toy—the thick one that looked like a real cock, that vibrated just enough to make his head spin.

“Jesus,” Sungjoon said, cocking an eyebrow as he walked closer. “You can fit that thing?”

“Yeah, I fucking can,” Minsu replied, getting comfortable on his knees. He'd done this before. He'd cleaned up that morning out of habit (since it was a Saturday, and... He always cleaned up on a Saturday) so he probably _didn't_ need the condom but he rolled it on anyway, slicking it with a fistful of lube while Sungjoon dragged over the chair that usually sat at his computer desk and made himself comfortable beside the bed.

Minsu wanted to be self-conscious. He wanted to be embarrassed, because maybe then he wouldn't feel so shameless but he couldn't make himself be embarrassed. His body was beautiful and he knew it, and he knew damned well what he looked like when he rubbed the tip of the toy against his ass, pushed it in just enough to keep it steady while he sat on his knees and dropped his weight down. He knew that he looked like when he was fucked up on pleasure.

“Jesus,” he heard Sungjoon breathe, as his weight sank all the way down and the toy was buried, Minsu on his knees, cock twitching between his legs. “Holy fuck, Minsu.”

“Feels good,” he breathed, licking his lips and rolling his hips in a slow circle. “Nnfuck.”

“Lay down,” Sungjoon said, pulling the chair right up to the edge of the bed. “Lay down, I want to see. Can I fuck you with it?”

“Yeah,” Minsu sighed, easing back onto his hands, unfolding his legs from under himself and getting down onto his back without once having to stop and remove the toy from where it was comfortably buried in his ass. He could feel Sungjoon watching him as he laid back, arms over his head, chest pressed up.

The chair sat higher than the bed, and Minsu yelped a bit when Sungjoon yanked him to the edge of it, throwing his legs over the arms of the chair and splaying one hand on Minsu's belly. “S'gonna come out,” he protested, squeezing hard. “S'gonna come out Sungjoon—”

“Nah,” Sungjoon said, and his other hand caught the end of the toy, pushed it slowly back inside. Minsu groaned and dropped his head to the bed. The toy's girth was familiar and comfortable, pressing just right where it felt best. “Jesus, you look so hot right now.”

“Am hot,” Minsu complained, rocking his hips and fisting his hands in the bedspread. “Said you were gonna fuck me, so fuck me already.”

“How do I turn it on?”

“S'a twist, at th-the bo—” the word broke off into a squeak. Sungjoon had found the twist and predictably twisted it, and Minsu's entire body tensed in one infinite second, dick hard on his belly. “Oh _fuck_ yes,” he groaned, tensing his thighs, trying to find leverage to fuck himself when Sungjoon wasn't moving nearly fast enough for him. The pull out was slow, all the way to the tip, and the push back in was just as bad. It was torture. Wet, slow, perfect torture. “Sung _joon,_ ” he protested when Sungjoon pressed his entire forearm down across Minsu's hips to keep him from moving. Sungjoon kept his rhythm slow and hard and every time the toy drew back past his prostate Minsu's hips kicked up hard.

“Hey,” Sungjoon breathed. “Hey, do me a favor, huh? N'don't laugh.”

“Uh?” Minsu squinted down at him, running his fingers over his own nipple and pinching gently. “What?”

“Call me hyung,” he said, and Minsu almost laughed. He did. Of course Sungjoon, who was studying Korean after reconnecting with his mom, wanted to be called _hyung._ Minsu had never bothered to develop fluency in Korean; he was a third generation immigrant and his parents hardly ever spoke Korean at home. But he kept his reaction to a pleased smile and leaned back comfortably, opening his thighs a little wider.

“Mm, hyung,” he sighed, and he _felt_ the tension flee from Sungjoon's shoulders. “Feels good. Fuck me harder?” Minsu laugh-groaned in pleasure when he felt Sungjoon's hand moving the toy harder back and forth, pushing deeper, though still no faster. “ _Hyung,_ ” he complained. “You're _teasing_ me.”

“Not,” Sungjoon panted, and Minsu sat up to look down at him, feeling very... Some kind of way. Sungjoon was looking at him with such intense concentration, Minsu was sure he'd catch fire any moment. He was definitely feeling some kind of way and it was Sungjoon's fault, his eyes still a bit dark with liner, the memory of his hands on Minsu's waist. “S'only teasing if you don't follow through, Minsuyah.”

...That had him feeling some kind of way, too.

Minsu knew enough about Korean to know that adding -yah to something was... A term of endearment? Closeness? Something like that. Either way it had his tummy flipping and his thighs shuddering open just a little more.

“Please,” he whispered, feeling like if he spoke any louder the moment that was stretching between them would be broken. Sungjoon was looking up at him and his eyelashes were dark and his lips were red and god, Minsu wanted nothing more than to cum with Sungjoon's dick inside of him, Sungjoon's body on top of his, their hands in one another's hair, biting at each other's lips. “Fuck me, hyung.”

Sungjoon pushed the toy in as deep as it would go and turned the vibration up to it's top tier. Minsu yelped and reached down to hold his thighs open, to press against his balls and let his fingertips feel where the toy was stretching him open and imagined Sungjoon's uncut cock there instead, shivering violently. For a few moments, Sungjoon just fucked Minsu with the toy and it wasn't enough, wasn't _nearly enough._ Minsu whined, gasping when Sungjoon set the base of the toy on the bed and moved the chair away, leaving Minsu's legs hanging over the edge of the bed, up on his toes to keep from slipping off, to keep the vibrator from slipping out.

“I want you _so much_ ,” Sungjoon said, pulling off his shirt, opening his pants and Minsu could do nothing but stare at that body, those hips, that _cock,_ thicker and longer than the toy currently buzzing inside of him. “Wanted you since you moved in, Minsuyah, wanted to fuck you _so_ bad, even then.” Minsu watched as Sungjoon slicked his length with one hand, the wet, sloppy sound enough to make his own dick twitch. “Knowing you were in here,” he shifted one of Minsu's legs up onto his shoulder, grabbed the toy and fucked into him slow. “Fucking yourself with this, thinking about me, shit,” he slowly pulled it out, put the raw tip of his cock against Minsu and slowly pushed his hips forward. “ _Shit._ ”

“Hyung,” Minsu gasped out, one hand on Sungjoon's belly. “Hyung, hyung wait, condom, need a condom—”

“I'm clean,” Sungjoon murmured, not moving any deeper, just staying where he was. “Get tested every month. N'it's not like I can get you pregnant. But I can put one on if you want, Minsuyah.”

“Please,” he said, almost whispered, all of the tension leaving his torso as Sungjoon nodded and glanced around.

“Where you keep 'em?”

“In the drawer,” he reached, stretched to pull it open and fumble his fingers inside, making a ghastly squeaking noise when Sungjoon leaned forward and kissed the inside of his bicep, just above his underarm. “Tickles—” he protested when Sungjoon laughed and moved his head out of the way of Minsu's elbow.

“Gimme,” he said, taking the condom and ripping it open with his teeth, very slowly. Minsu stared, watching Sungjoon jerk his length twice before rolling the condom down, smirking down at him. “Polyurethane,” he said, stroking more lubricant over the absolutely transparent material before moving back between Minsu's legs. “Very nice.”

“Your dick in my ass would be ni—nicer _oh fuck—_ ” Minsu lost all his breath as Sungjoon rolled his hips forward and slid in deep with one smooth stroke. “Oh, oh shit, shit.” Minsu could feel himself shaking, could feel his entire body heaving to protest oh _god_ Sungjoon's dick was big, the angle was bad, holy fuck, holy _fuck_.

“You okay,” Sungjoon asked and Minsu nodded, squirming underneath him. “You're not okay,” he said, slowly pulling back and out and Minsu made a choked-off whining sound and nearly collapsed back to the bed, shivering. “Holy shit Minsu, if it's not okay you gotta _say something._ ”

Minsu nodded, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to ignore the remnants of stabbing pain in his... Wherever the hell the cradle of his pelvis was, what the fuck. He'd _never_ had a problem taking a toy, never had a problem with... But then again, he hadn't had sex with a real person in a while.

“I'm okay,” he promised, as Sungjoon rubbed his hands up and down Minsu's arms, frowned down at him, brow wrinkled with worry. “I'm okay, hyung.”

“Are you sure?”

Minsu looked up at Sungjoon and wondered if maybe this wasn't just about sex. He didn't want to read too deep into it, he didn't want to, like... Make up shit that wasn't there, but Sungjoon had his hands on Minsu and his lip between his teeth, still hard but he'd pulled back, he'd known something was wrong even when Minsu had been denying it and Minsu recalled a thousand tiny moments with Sungjoon, where the older man had been so conscious of him, had been so _good_ to him like he was being good now. There were some guys, Minsu knew, who wouldn't have stopped. There were some guys who would have grabbed him by the thighs and kept going no matter what he said or did and he felt an odd, warm rush of affection for the man on top of him. He sat up on one elbow and stared at Sungjoon through his white hair.

“...Yeah,” he nodded and sat up the rest of the way, hesitating only for a moment before wrapping his arms around Sungjoon's shoulders and just holding on. Sungjoon scooted him up the bed so they could be more comfortable, pushing back his hair and kissing at his face with a tenderness Minsu hadn't thought him capable of. It was... It was nice. And unexpected, as he kissed Minsu's mouth and sucked softly at his lip, hand rubbing against his belly.

“Hyung,” Minsu said, shifting. “I really... Maybe like this,” he twisted onto his side and lifted his leg, braced it over Sungjoon's hips.

“Are you sure?” Sungjoon asked, wiggling up behind him, biting his shoulder as Minsu nodded. “Gimme the lube.” Minsu passed him the bottle.

“Yeah, I think it was just the position, you know? S'easier on the side or... But I don't want to get on my hands and knees.”

“Yeah, I don't want you to, either,” Sungjoon replied, taking the bottle and pumping his cock. Minsu could feel it, getting harder against his ass and he sighed, giggled a little when Sungjoon got into position. “If it hurts, you say something,” he said, and Minsu nodded.

“I will,” he promised, forcing himself to relax and remember to breathe as Sungjoon guided his dick in, thick and long and _fuck_ it felt good, so good, didn't hurt at all as he thrust in and Minsu just _moaned,_ clutching at the bedsheet and trying to muffle his voice with his arm. “Oh, oh shit, shit, hyung, _hyung._ ” When Sungjoon was all the way in, balls against Minsu's thigh he gasped for air and shivered, reaching for the arm braced over his waist to hold onto. He just felt... Full. And as Sungjoon pulled back, pushed forward, he made a soft sound and dropped his head, biting into his bicep.

“Feels okay,” Sungjoon asked, his lips on the back of Minsu's neck and all Minsu could do was nod, whine high at the back of his throat as Sungjoon reached up to grab him by the hair and pull him up into a kiss, twisting his back and shoulders. “Feels good?”

“So good,” Minsu breathed, trembling. “So fucking good like that hyung.” Sungjoon rolled his hips and Minsu gasped for air, reaching down to stroke himself. “Fuck, feels so good.”

“Shit,” Sungjoon panted into Minsu's cheek and lips. “ _God_ wanna fuck you on your back, I want to watch you work your cock, fuck.” Minsu felt a thrill run down his back and moaned shamelessly, squeezing down on Sungjoon.

“Try,” he panted, trying to think around the slow push and pull, the wet slap of skin. “On my, try again, ah—shit that feels good, shit.”

“You sure,” Sungjoon asked, but he was already shifting, sitting up and lifting Minsu's leg to move under it, getting back between his between and grabbing his hips in both hands to lift his weight closer. With his pelvis elevated, resting against Sungjoon's thighs, Minsu sucked in a breath and Sungjoon sank in with one slow, _deep_ thrust.

“Oh holy fuck,” he breathed, hand pinching at the base of his dick because holy shit, holy _shit_ if the position had been good before it was incredible now, Sungjoon balls-deep and on top of him and holding him under the knees, bending forward to bite at his chest and fucking _bounce_ their hips together, the spring of the mattress assisting. “Oh god, hyung, so deep, just like that, fuck—”

Sungjoon sat up, still snapping their hips together and grinning like a monster down at Minsu, who just left himself vulnerable to Sungjoon's hands and teeth. “Show me how you get off,” he said, holding Minsu's legs wide open before slowly lowering them to the bed and leaning back onto his own hands. Minsu rested against his thighs and his shoulders were against the bed and god, he'd never felt more exposed in his life and he loved it, fucking _loved it._ “Show me how you fuck yourself when you're thinking about me, huh? Show hyung how you cum.”

“Sungjoon,” Minsu breathed, planting his feet on the bed and working his hips, one hand around his cock and the other on his chest, rubbing over his nipples and throat. “Sungjoon hyung, hyung, god.”

“Like it?” Sungjoon asked, smoothing the fingertips of one hand up Minsu's thigh. “Fucking yourself on my cock? S'bigger than your toy, right?”

“Yes,” Minsu panted, jerking harder, legs starting to shake.

“S'better, right?” Sungjoon's hand came to his ballsac and Minsu nearly shrieked.

“Yes!”

“Show me,” Sungjoon said, cupping Minsu's balls and squeezing so gently. Minsu _lost_ it, fucking lost it, jerking his hips up and down and fisting his cock and raking his fingernails across his chest, _hyung hyung sungjoon fuck_ _ **fuck—**_ and he came in a splatter on his belly, back arching up, head thrown back and all of his weight resting painfully on the stem of his neck before he fell back down, hands grabbing for Sungjoon's shoulders.

“Fuck me,” he panted, opening his legs wide and fucking wailing when Sungjoon shifted up the bed, on top of him, fucking down into him with the same savagery he'd used when he pinned him to the wall, to the bathroom floor. “Fuck me fuck yes god hyung cum in me cum in me please please hyung—”

“ _Minsu._ ” Sungjoon's mouth found Minsu's lips and they kissed and bit and Sungjoon clawed his fingernails down Minsu's sides, cock twitching as he blew into the condom and both of them tried to find air to breathe again, panting against one another's mouths, the kiss shifting to something softer, something much more important.

“Minsu,” Sungjoon whispered, and Minsu looked up at him, reached to push back his hair and smiled a little.

“That was really good, hyung,” he said, and Sungjoon's dick twitched and Minsu laughed, reaching up to hug his shoulders.

“Yah,” Sungjoon protested. “You told me you wouldn't laugh.”

“I said no such thing,” he replied, kissing Sungjoon's shoulder and sighing as they started to all but melt down into the mattress. “Besides, it's cute.”

“No part of me is cute,”

“Your dick getting all excited when I call you _hyung_ is kind of cute. I'm gonna do it all the time.”

“Only if you want to get fucked against every flat surface in this apartment.”

“Who says I don't?” Minsu asked, and Sungjoon looked down at him with one eyebrow quirked.

“Do I at least get to take you to dinner first?”

Minsu paused. He paused and thought about Sungjoon: who played bass in a Marilyn Manson cover band, who knew how Minsu liked his coffee and always made sure to order curry from his favorite place, even though it was more expensive. Sungjoon, who stopped without Minsu having to ask him to, who was, at the moment, holding his waist in his hands and rubbing his thumbs up and down his ribs. Sungjoon in his suits and ties and leather shoes, Sungjoon in ratty t-shirts and boxers, Sungjoon naked on top of him, inside of him.

“I'd really like that,” he said, reaching up to pull Sungjoon down into a kiss. “I'd like that a lot, hyung. But I have one request.”

“Hm?” Sungjoon asked, looking up from where he was pressing his lips across Minsu's jaw and chin.

“Next time, leave your eyeliner on.” Sungjoon slapped the outside of Minsu's thigh and the younger man laughed.

“You kinky little goth boy slut,” Sungjoon accused, and Minsu looked up at him, grinning.

“Oh, hyung. You have no idea.”

“But I'm gonna find out, right?”

Minsu took the kiss Sungjoon gave him, slow and hot and invasive. He slid his fingers into Sungjoon's hair and held on tightly, squeezed around his dick to the sound of Sungjoon gasping for air and the unmistakable sound of _slutgarden_ playing in the background.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “You are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> a set list from the performance! for those of you who care xD  
> the dope show  
> mOBSCENE  
> slutgarden  
> the nobodies  
> the fight song  
> user friendly  
> beautiful people  
> the golden age of grotesque  
> rock is dead


End file.
